Valentine's Day
by Ligri
Summary: Lucy finds another Valentine's Day without a boyfriend? But will things change? what happens when Natsu takes her out on Valentine's Day and at the end, does Lucy get a boyfriend? You can read and find it out. Cheers! Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy woke up on her bed. It felt little unusual because she had just recovered from her cold. She realized she caught cold a lot after joining the Fairy Tail.

"Fairy tail", she whispered and smiled gently.

It was a place she would always belong. Life was fun, wonderful and meaningful. She never felt alive before. She got out of the bed and saw a note on her bedside drawer.

It read, "Lucy, we came to take you to a new mission, but you seemed to be too ill to go. We will be back in a day. Get well soon. We will bring you souvenirs. Natsu and Happy".

She sighed. She had already paid that month's rent so she didn't have to worry but still it was good to have money before paying the rent. She decided to go to Fairy Tail to look for new missions she could go with Natsu and Happy after they returned. After all, they were Team Natsu. She smiled. She had recovered and she was as good as new.

The usual noisy and lively Fairy Tail was quiet that day. Thankfully, Mirajane was there. She was cleaning the table. When she saw Lucy, she gave her beautiful smile.

"Good afternoon, Lucy. I am glad you seemed to have recovered".

"Good afternoon, , much better".

"Natsu and Happy were talking about you before they left. Natsu was particularly sad that you couldn't go to the mission with them this time". She teased.

She was good at putting weird thoughts to Lucy's mind and particularly about Natsu.

Last time, when Lucy thought he was head over heels for her, she had to be disappointed. So, she had already built up a defense wall from teaser spell this time. She took a seat and looked around.

"Where is everybody? I have never seen Fairy Tail so quiet"

Mirajane giggled.

" Today is Valentine's day. There's a huge party in the town for couples. So, everybody left to spend time with their loved ones."

She winked.

"What?"

Lucy's voice was so loud; the roof of Fairy Tail nearly blew away. Her eyes nearly popped out. She almost pulled out her beautiful blond hair.

"But..but what about Erza, Gray, levy-chan, Gajeel, Juvia, Carl…

She believed they didn't have valentine.

"Oh, interestingly, they had all gone to missions two days ago and they haven't returned. Seems they will miss this year Valentine's day".

She cowered at the corner.

_Unbelievable, another year without boyfriend and those who didn't have partners have already left the town so they don't have to embarrass themselves. Gahhh why was I the only one to be ill…she wanted to kill herself._

She looked at Mirajane.

" So you are alone here meaning you don't have a valentine too, Mirajane-san"

Lucy's eyes beamed with hope but that lasted for few seconds only.

"No, in fact I was about to leave before you came here".

She was upset. She was the only one without valentine and that means no valentine party too. Darkness was looming above her head when sudden realization hit her.

" You are leaving for party…."

It was almost a whisper.

"You have a valentine!"

Her voice was loud with surprise.

Mirajane was smiling nervously and she was blushing.

"Yeah…ah..Laxus asked me out yesterday…"

She was nervously playing with her fingers while she spoke.

"Laxus!"

_So that lightning guy too got such a nice girl. God why am I the only one without a boyfriend._

"Lucy I am sorry but I have to go. I need to be ready for leaving the party. La…Laxus must be waiting for me".

"Yes. I wish you and him good luck and have fun, Mirajane-san", she gave her usual Lucy smile.

Mirajane gave dazzling smile glittered with love.

Lucy closed her room's door. Sitting in an empty Fairy Tail only made her feel miserable. She remembered everyone had laughed when they heard she had no boyfriend. Each time she was determined to get a boyfriend, something would come up and she would completely forget or she felt that person wasn't right. But Valentine's Day would always come and made her realize she hadn't progressed at all.

All of a sudden, the house felt quiet. Usually, Natsu and Happy would be there without invitation or even knocking at the door and entering wherever they liked. She gave a small laugh remembering the incidents. She was always angry whenever they did so but today she was missing them.

"Natsu.."

She sighed closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes, she screamed "gyaaahhh…what was I saying…this valentine day is making me crazy…"

She relaxed after a while.

She thought of summoning the celestial spirits and spent the time with them but then again Aquarius would definitely kill her and imagined her saying," the fact that you don't have boyfriend doesn't mean you can disturb our lovey-dovey day. Go get yourself a boyfriend". Gosh she wasn't even powerful to summon all of them together. How wonderful that would be though she thought.

She gave a long sigh.

She took a shower. Her appetite was lost. She didn't plan to have dinner. She lay on her bed praying the evening would be less noisy outside with all the couples heading to the party.

She heard a noise coming from the window side.

"Has Natsu returned back?" was her first thought.

_It might just be a gesture of wind. I should close the window. The noise will not let me sleep._

She walked to close the window only to see that Natsu was getting inside from the window.

"What…what are you doing…and how many times have I told you to use the door?"

He stared at her for a while and gave his usual Natsu smile " you look fine".

"I…i am okay now", she was blushing. "Whe..where's Happy?"

"Oh! He went with Carla to meet other Exceeds. He will be fine. Don't worry, Lily went with them".

He came closer to her and sniffed, "shower?"

She looked at the other side unable to look straight at his eyes. "Yes".

"_Natsu has good sense of smell. He can smell from far away. Why does he have to come near me and sniffed. I am finding difficult to breathe now. Weird stupid Natsu!"_

"Good! Then get dressed Lucy. We are going to restaurant now".

He showed two coupons with a big grin.

"Huuuuuhhhh… but..today…i…"

She was feeling uncomfortable and somewhere in the corner of her heart was leaping with joy.

_Today is Valentine's Day and it can't be a co-incidence, he is asking me out…_

"Lucy, the coupon expires today. We could have gone yesterday but you were ill. Happy was leaving with Carla and Lily. So, he wanted us to go together ".

Lucy sighed.

_There's no way Natsu would come up with some romantic ideas. I was being nervous for nothing._

" Give me some time".

She went to get dressed.

She wanted to summon Virgo but if rumors spread out that Virgo dressed her on Valentines Day with Natsu, she would end up killing herself.

Cancer had her hair done before she left for Fairy Tail that afternoon so she was fine with her hair.

She got dressed and started walking towards Natsu. He was sitting on a chair like an obedient child. That was very unusual of him. Usually, he would be taking her things out or checking the stuffs but today he was acting like a gentleman. That was weird. Really really weird. Probably because Happy wasn't there to accompany him in his mischievous act she thought.

"Let's go, Natsu. I am ready"

He looked at her that made her feel beautiful.

_Oh god what's going on? My heart is already going doki-doki._

He grabbed her hand.

"Let's hurry. We will have lots of fun. The night has just begun. I am so fired up."

He said with excitement.

_And again this is the usual Natsu I know. Sigh…_

She smiled.

"Hai!"

Hi everyone,

if you like this chapter please write the reviews and i would continue.

Lots of love

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the restaurant, Lucy's eyes widened and smiled with happiness. Everything was decorated with roses of varieties of colours she could ever think of. Some of the couples were chatting happily; playing love-love couple games; enjoying dinner. More than a restaurant, it looked like the water park in Fiore, they had gone before. It was night but it felt as a day in that..restaurant. She wondered if Natsu knew what really the restaurant was like. However, it was wonderful and suddenly Natsu holding her hand didn't feel uncomfortable. It felt correct. He looked happier and he was basically pulling her to varieties of games to play. She happily followed.

_Probably last time when they were in Ryuzetsu Land, he couldn't enjoy because of his motion sickness so he is enjoying here to the fullest._

Time went really quickly when she was with Natsu she realized. But then she was enjoying every second with him. She looked happily at Natsu who was buying ice cream for them. He came running towards her and she basically had to scream to be careful not to drop the ice cream. He handed hers and sat beside her. Both of them finished their ice cream yet no one spoke first.

_Is he too close or is it just me getting worried for nothing._

Her cheeks were blooming red and her heart beating so loud, she was afraid Natsu would hear it.

"Lucy…"

Her heart skipped a beat.

_Wait ..wait a minute. Was his voice always like that or am I just imagining a sexy voice coming out…kyaaa…._

She blushed beet red. She looked down to hide her face.

"Hai"

She managed to say.

He was quiet, which was unusual.

When she looked at him, he put his both hands on her shoulders and said with a concerned voice,

"Lucy, are you alright? Has your fever come back, you look red?"

"amm…I'm_"_

He touched her forehead with his own. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. She was too shy and nervous, she pushed him back with her hands.

"Wha..what are you doing?"

"Relax, Lucy. I was jus checking your fever"

"I..i am alright."

He didn't say anything but kept on staring at her.

Lucy could feel his eyes on her and it was burning her up.

"i..i am jus a little nervous. This is my first Valentine's Day out with a guy", she whispered but Natsu heard her clearly.

He smiled.

"Well this is my first time too and I am glad you are with me Lucy", he said.

This was enough to brighten her face. Her heart somersaulted with joy.

"Let's go and have dinner", he gave his hands to her and she gave hers to him.

They were on their way holding hands when Natsu bumped on a guy who was probably with his girlfriend.

Natsu and the guy bowed their heads and said together, "Gomenasai. It was my mistake".

Natsu felt he had heard that voice before. The smell, how could he forget? When he looked at the guy, it was Gray who was cozily putting his hand on Juvia's waist. Well, at least he was only holding Lucy's hand. Wait, he was holding Lucy's hand. If Gray noticed that he would make fun of him. He abruptly left her hand. Lucy was surprised to see Gray and Juvia together too like that but when Natsu left her hand, it hurt her. The boys were too busy accusing one another.

"I take my words back, it was YOUR mistake and why are you here?" he fired up.

"That was YOUR mistake baka and why are you here?" Gray was freezing the place.

"Gray sama looks good without shirt too", Juvia blushed.

"Where's my shirt?"

"Why are you guys here?"

A third familiar voice joined in.

Natsu and Gray were already at one another's neck and another interruption only added fuel to the anger.

"Who dares to talk to us lik…"

Their anger evaporated when they saw Erza and Jellal standing in front of them. Jellal had his hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Oi oi oi oi oi, your hand", Natsu whispered to Jellal.

Jellal blushed beet red and removed his hands.

"Don't tell me you guys are dating? Why, when, how long is this going on? I want full information", Erza growled.

No one knew what to do. Everyone realized they were in really uncomfortable situation. Natsu was first to speak.

"i..we..", he looked at Lucy and she smelled upset. He remembered abruptly leaving her hands.

"I am on a date with Lucy and I have nothing to hide", his voice loud and clear.

Lucy eyes grew wide in shock and smiled. He held Lucy's hand once again. They smiled at one another.

Juvia was sniffing and whispering, "Gray…Gray sama…never acknowledges Juvia in front of every one…Juvia is sad…"

"Please don cry Juvia", Gray panicked and feared the whole place will be flooding soon if Juvia wasn't calm.

At First, Erza was shocked hearing Natsu. She knew she was threatening them but she never expected Natsu would be so courageous to declare about his dating situation in front of everyone. She looked at Jellal.

"You..when are you going to propose to me? Learn something from Natsu", she fired up.

It wasn't that the boys were not in love but for Gray, that was not his style and for Jellal, he was too shy. It took only half a minute to tick that they were in such a problematic situation all because of Natsu.

"Natsu…"

Both had decided to beaten him up and they didn't even have to agree verbally.

Natsu on the other hand instinctively got the message and started running with Lucy.

"Natsu…wait…where are you leaving spoiling our night"

Gray chased them.

"Jellal, u have to answer me today"

He looked at Erza but still too shy to answer her he shouted, "Gray, wait for me"

He too started running away.

Erza too followed up.

"wahh…Gray sama…Juva is lonely", Juvia flooded the whole place.


End file.
